


We Could Call It Clem! Or Maybe Not.

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set post-both-series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Could Call It Clem! Or Maybe Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-both-series.

"I don't _know_," Dawn says. "Maybe I missed a pill. Or maybe you have super sperm." She lifts her head off the pillow, pokes curiously at her downy stomach.

"This is--this is very bad." Connor says. "Why are you so calm?"

"Used up all my angst in high school. I'm alllll about the mellow now. Why are _you_ so wigged? I mean, haven't you done this before?"

"Yeah, and that turned out so well! The baby was six feet tall and _ate people_. And there were face maggots. Which seemed weirdly okay at the time. But now...man. _Face_ maggots."

"It'll be perfectly fine."

"You don't know that! It might be another people-eating maggot-face. You're this key-thing, and I'm--nobody knows _what_ I am, except confused. It's possible that it could have tentacles. Or be some kind of hyper-evil ubervamp."

"It's possible," Dawn says, "that it could be a perfectly normal screechy pukey poopy little human."

Connor blinks. "It's _possible_," he says, "that _that_ would be worse."

 

\--END--


End file.
